


The End

by Alexandri0Alex0



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, Female Characters, Fucked Up, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Original Character(s), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandri0Alex0/pseuds/Alexandri0Alex0
Summary: I wrote this while sobbing.!!!TRIGGER WARNING FOR DEATH AND SUICIDE!!!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	The End

!!Trigger warning Death and suicide!!

Bang! A shot came from Victor's gun.

Alex looked down there was no sign of blood on her own body. Hearing a gasp she turned and was meet with her worse fear. Blood was steadily pouring out of Zoey's stomach. "NOOO!!" Alex rushed over and cought her before she fell.

"No, no, no, this isn't supposed to happen." It was a rush of words that were hardly understandable. Alex pushed down on the wound, Zoey gently laid her hands on top.

"Hey, it's okay." Zoey, despite her brain going fuzzy tried to reassure the crying girl.

"No, we're supposed to go on amazing trips together, see the world, get married, have kids, open a shop together. Please you can't leave me!" The last sentence was punctured in between each word by a sob.

Zoey reached a bloody hand up to wipe away Alex's tears leaving smears of blood behind. "You'll be okay with out me."

"No, I won't. Please don't leave me I need you." Victor, who's presence was forgotten by Alex, was still standing in the same place, staring down at the gun in his hand. He had meant to kill Zoey, but now that he had he was regretting it. 

The wounded girls breaths wear getting more shallow be the second, her eye lids heavy, she looked at Alex for the last time. "You'll be okay," and for the first and last time. "I love you." Her breathing stopped.

Alex's scream of pure agony was loud enough for it to be hear through the whole forest. 

In pure blind rage she took the gun from Zoey's pocket, hands shaking and slippery with blood she raised it and shot Victor. He dropped instantly.

Alex pulled Zoey's slowly cooling body into her lap as she leaned herself against a tree. Taking the gun that was still in her hands she raised it to her own head. 

Leaning down she whisper against Zoey's scalp. "I love you too." Taking a deep breath she pulled the trigger. Everything stopped. 

The wind, the nearby creek, the animals it all stopped. It was almost as if the whole world went silent as the bang echoed through the forest.  



End file.
